Obstacles
by Snowy princess white
Summary: Summary: Ryoma finds himself sick after his team mates betrayed him and leaves for America.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I don't own prince of tennis.

chapter one

Ryoma POV

FlashBack

I was going home because I was tired after playing against Fuji-Senpai ,when I realized that I forgot my hat in the locker room. I want to get it and heard my name so I looked to see what was going on when I heard them taking.

"When are we going to kick that brat out of the team, I'm sick and tired of his attitude", I heard Momo Senpai yelling.

"Shut Up butt head do you want everyone to her you", hissed Kaido Senpai back.

I was so shocked, I couldn't believe what I was hearing and was about to show my self but I bumped into something and all heads turned to the direction of the noise and saw me standing there.

"So you were just using me " , I said to them not showing them any emotions. Nobody spoke so I left to go home while fighting back the argue to cry.

End Of Flashback.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:I do not own prince of tennis.

chapter two

I woke up startled. I have been having the same dream for the past month now and of course it wasn't even a been a year since I moved back to America after that day. I moved in with Kevin who helped me to forget about them. He stayed by even when I was told by my doctor that I have leukemia. I still remember that day I didn't want to go to the doctor but Kevin made me go.

Flashback

I was walking to the kitchen when I got dizzy and was about to fall if it weren't for the hands that raped around my waist that kept me standing.

"You know that you have to see a doctor ryoma this isn't normal," I heard Kevin's whisper in my ear.

"I'm fine I don't need to go to the doctor , I'm just sick. There is nothing to worry about I will be better by tomorrow," I replied back to him.

" No,your going to go right now I already made an apportionment for you ," he said in his firm voice.

End Of Flashback.

That was a year ago since than my hair has gotten longer,it's now a little past my shoulders, but Im still really short. I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't even hear the door open until I heard somebody clear their throat, so I turned around to find Kevin standing against the wall looking at me.

"So ryo have you decided what you are going to do?"he asked

" Yes,I want to go back to Japan. "I replied

The End.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: i do not own POT. **

**Authors notes: Sorry about spelling and grramermistaks I suck at that.**

Chapter 3

Kevin pov

I looked to my right at ryoma who was sleeping on the seat right next to me with a smile on his face. When I first heard what his so called teammates did to him, I swore to myself that I would do whatever it takes to make them pay.

In the few months I have spent with ryoma I begain to treat him as if he was my little brother.

Looking back at those days, I remembear how he became more recervied than when I first met him in Japan. I did my best to try and make him forget about seguki by being their for him whenevere he needed me.

But, now I don't know what to expect. I don't think that going to Japan was right but I knew that he would never listen to me because of how stubbrn he was.

When I started noticibg him getting sick I was worried. I knew that it was something serouis after being sick for a whole week. So I forced him to go to the doctor.

Leukemia ryoma had cancer. I was devstated and felt like crying when he told me this.

I wanted him to start the treatment as fast as possible, but he decided that he wanted to go back to I made him promise to start the tratment right when we get their.

I was snapped out of my thought to a pinch on my check.

" Hey, what was that for you little brat," I yelled out loud.

A few face turned to see what was going on with frowns on their faces. Thats when a flight attandent came to tell me to sit quietly.I felt gulity for yelling but I was still annoyed.

" Thats for spacing out, you hairhead I have been trying to get your attention for the past minute" ryoma told me with an amused look on his face.

"Well, You still didnt have to pinch me," in a fake tome of voice.

"Where the fun in that," the little brat smirked at me

"Yeah yeah, what do u want" giving him my full attention.

"Well I just wanted to say that where about to land." He told me then turned away and stated listening to music on his phone.

I shoke my head at how childish he could sometimes be and thought to my self on how I will soon take revenge on the people who dared to hurt my little brother.


End file.
